


An Important Reunion

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Being Boys, Gen, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: The Elves of Zaron need to come up with a new plan, and the King asks his closest companions for advice.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Jimmy Valmer, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh & Jimmy Valmer, Stan Marsh & Jimmy Valmer
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tales of Zaron - A South Park Zine





	An Important Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Long time no see!
> 
> Apparently I forgot to post this, so here we are now I guess lmao.
> 
> This appeared in the zine [Tales of Zaron](https://sp-talesofzaronzine.tumblr.com/), which is still on sale until the 28th of January, so if you want to support it check it out!

It was a calm afternoon in South Park.

School had finished a couple hours ago and most kids were enjoying their free time, either playing outside with their friends, reading a book, playing video games, or indulging in other pastimes.

But in one of the houses on this quiet little mountain town, there is a kid moving around in his room, muttering to himself. And this kid, wearing what for some are ornaments and for others rubbish, is known as The Elf King.

The Elf King is so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the bell ring, but he sure hears his mother scream at him from downstairs.

“Kyle! Your little warrior friends have arrived!”

The boy cringes, feeling his cheeks heat up, and screams to his mother while running downstairs.

“Mom! They are the fighter elves of Zaron!” He’s about to open the door when he stops himself, looking back with narrow eyes to the kitchen where is mother is. “And please, don’t interrupt us!”

“Oh my, I wouldn’t dare!” The boy groans embarrassed while his mother laughs, and waits a little to calm himself down before opening the door, greeting the two people on the other side of the door with a bow, them following the gesture.

“Bard, Marshwalker. Thank you for coming in such short notice.” The Elf King points behind him to the chairs in the living room. “Please, take a seat.”

  
The two other kids do as told, and The Elf King closes the door behind them and goes to sit in the chair in front of them, clasping his hands under his chin before talking. “I assume you must know why I called you here today.”

The Bard is the first one to speak. “T-t-The Stick of Truth?”

The Elf King nods, his look turning serious. “Those humans stole it from us again.”

Marshwalker exhales, casting a look down. “I’m sorry, my King. It’s because of me that they stole it. If only I had been more careful—”

“It’s ok,” The Elf King interrupts, making Marshwalker stop his rambling. “ For now, we’ll just have to find a way to get it back.”

Marshwalker looks up. “Is that why you called us here?” When the Elf King nods, so does Marshwalker. “I see.”

“S-so we have to co-co-come up with a plan to r-r-retrieve it?”

The Elf King nods at The Bard. “Exactly. I myself tried to come up with a few ideas, but all of them had fatal flaws. That’s why” he opens his arms, his open hands in front of Marshwalker and The Bard, “I thought about bringing the best members of the kingdom to help me come up with one.”

“Y-you’re gonna make us blush, my King.” The Bard laughs and scratches the back of his neck, and the Elf King can’t help but snicker.

“Anyway, let’s begin planning, shall we?” The Elf King asks, and both warriors in front of him nod with confidence.

The three members of the Elves of Zaron stay quiet after that, each one thinking about possible plans to retrieve the sword. The silence that falls between them is a calming one, each one wrapped up in their own thoughts.

“My King?” Marshwalker speaks, and both the Bard and The Elf King look at him, the latter raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Marshwalker clears his throat before speaking again. “So, I’ve been thinking about various plans of attack, and I just have to wonder if it isn’t easier to just charge in?” When the Elf King looks down in though, he continues to explain himself. “I mean, we clearly have more manpower than them, and our warriors are far better prepared. I’m pretty confident that we could defeat them in a standard battle.”

The Elf King stays quiet for a moment before answering. “Hmm, I’m not sure. I was thinking that we should, maybe, try a tactic with more...” he moves his hands around, trying to explain himself, “ _ finnese _ , if you know what I mean.”

“F-finnese?” Marshwalker looks to the Elf King, confusion written all over his face. “No offense, but I don’t get the point of that.”

  
“It’s just...” The Elf King starts murmuring to himself, and after a couple of seconds he casts a hopeful look to the Bard. “You get me, don’t you?”

The Bard nods, his paper hat almost falling off from his head. “Would you like for me to explain it?”

  
“Please.”

The Bard chuckles at his king and friend shenanigans, and turns his head a little to look at Marshwalker before speaking.

“If we just won against the humans on a simple combat, they would t-truly feel defeated, yes, but then they would find a way to s-s-strike back. Instead, I think that our King wants to come up with a plan s-so perfect, flawless and imposing that when we do r-retrieve The Stick of Truth, the humans will feel s-such an immense difference in power that they won’t try to get it back for a long time.”

Silence falls into the room. The Bard coughs before talking again.

“O-or at least that’s what I think.”

The Elf King nods, a smile on his face. “You’re correct.” He then looks at Marshwalker, grinning. “See? He gets it.”

Marshwalker sighs. “Okay, okay, okay,” he then pinches the bridge of his nose. “If we’re not gonna just… steal it, then do you have another suggestion, Bard?”

“W-well…”

The Bard stays quiet, and The Elf King is about to speak when he talks again.

“H-how about a musical?”

Marshwalker raises an eyebrow. “A musical?” He looks at The Elf King, who just shrugs, clearly confused.

“Allow me to e-explain,” The Bard says before clearing his throat. “In times of war, soldiers tend to get t-tired, and there’s nothing more relaxing than a nice musical piece with the two kingdoms together.”

“The two? You want to make a truce with the humans?”

“Yes.”

  
Marshwalker is about to raise his voice again when The Bard raises his hand, making him close his mouth.

“Of c-course, this would all be a t-tr- a trap. Because if we make a truce with the humans and invite them here…”

“...The Stick of Truth would be left with no guards.” The Elf King smiles broadly.

  
“Wait, hold up a second.” Marshwalker puts both his hands up, looking at the two other guys. “What if the fatass wizard brings the stick of truth with himself? I don’t think he will left it alone.”

“Th-that’s the thing.” The Bard proclames, smiling. “If he leaves it alone, we’ll s-s-steal it from them. If he br-brings it with it, we’ll fight them in our own t-terrain.”

“And if he declines the invitation” The Elf King interrupts “, he will be seen as if he’s scared, even if it’s only himself.”

“E-exactly.”

Marshwalker whistles, raising his eyebrows. “Damn… That’s a good plan, Bard.”

The Elf King nods. “Yeah. I’m glad we have you on our side. And,” he then proceeds to bow, surprising the other two boys. “I have to apologize. I forgot your amazing skills as a tactician.”

The Bard’s cheeks become red and he laughs sheepishly, looking at the side. “O-Oh my lord. It’s a pl-pl-pleasure to help you.”

Marshwalker is about to talk when Kyle’s mother enters the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt your important meeting boys, but I thought you’d enjoy a little drink!”

She then proceeds to lover the tray that she’s carrying, showing the boys three chocolate drinks. The three boys look at each other, and when they all nod Kyle talks.

“Sure. Thanks mom.”

Sheila laughs, placing all the drinks in the table, one near each kid, and Jimmy and Stan thank her for it as well. When she’s about to leave she suddenly turns around and kisses Kyle in the head, the boy shrieking a bit, his face blushing quickly.

“Mom…!”

“Okay okay, I’m gonna leave now!” She laughs as she goes to the kitchen. “Have fun boys!”

Kyle coughs, trying to get himself in character again, and despite hearing his two friends snorting, he starts to talk. “A-anyway, the idea of distracting them with a little musical seems good, Bard.”

  
When Marshwalker has calmed himself, he speaks as well. “Yeah, but that means we have to choose who will go to retrieve The Stick of Truth, in case they leave it there.” He takes a sip of his drink. “I could go, but I’ll need help just in case.”

The Elf King shakes his head while putting the straw in the chocolate drink. “No, if you’re missing the fatass Wizard will notice something’s wrong.” He looks up in thought, taking a sip from his drink. “And The Bard and I need to stay too, obviously. Hm...”

The three boys stay quiet, the room falling silent except for the sounds of the kids drinking from their straws from time to time.

“W-what about sir C-Chris Donnely and Jason White? They make a g-g-great team.”

  
Marshwalker grimaces upon hearing those names. “They may be a great team, but stealth isn’t exactly their best quality.”

The Elf King nods, a memory popping up in his brain of when, a week ago, they tried to train Chris Donnely to make his stealth better with a little training grounds. He ended up making sound every one of the alarms, a couple neighborhood dogs, and he’s pretty sure he activated an alarm from a car nearby, somehow.

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re the best for this mission.”

The Bard exhales. “S-so we need to think of someone else...”

The three of them start sharing ideas back and forth, trying to come up with a way to make The Bard’s plan work; they talk about sending different people, about trying to teach to be stealthy again to Chris and Jason —which Marshwalker quickly shots down with “ _ that’s an impossible task _ ”—, about luring the human Wizard to make sure he brings The Stick of Truth and then attack him on his way here, and much more.

But after hours of back and forths and a couple more chocolate drinks and some cookies, the three boys are deflated on their seats, looking defeated.

“This is impossible.” The Elf King groans, his head between his hands. “I can’t come up with anything.”

The Bard looks up to The Elf King slowly. “M-me neither, my lord.”

“Same here,” Marshwalker says as he moves his head backwards, making it hang from the end of the chair. “This entire reunion hasn’t been productive like, at all.”

The three boys exhale tiredly, but then they hear Sheila approaching them, her voice becoming clearer as she approaches them.

When she appears from upstairs she’s holding a phone. “Stanley, your mother just called! Dinner is gonna be ready soon, so she told me you should come back.”

Stan perks up at that. “Oh right.” He then gets up from the chair and looks at Jimmy. “Hey, you’ll leave too?”

Jimmy thinks about it for a second before answering. “Y-yeah, I should g-g-go too.”

Jimmy gets up as well, and both kids go at the door, Kyle and Sheila right behind them.

“Bye, Mrs. Broflovski. Bye dude, see you tomorrow.”

“G-goodbye. S-see you tomorrow at school Kyle.” Jimmy then looks at Sheila. “Thanks for the drink, Mrs. Broflovski.”

Sheila laughs, waving her hand. “Oh, it was nothing. Be safe on your way home, both of you!”

Stan and Jimmy go out the door and wave at Kyle, who returns the gesture. “Bye Stan! Bye Jimmy! See you tomorrow!”

When he can’t see them anymore, Kyle closes the door, and exhales loudly. His mother looks at him curiously.

“What happened dear? Didn’t you have fun with your friends?”

“We couldn’t come up with a good plan to get back The Stick of Truth.”

“Oh, well,” Sheila says as she pinches Kyle’s cheek, “I’m sure that having you as their king, you and your little warrior friends will get it back soon!”

Kyle groans a little, trying to push her mother away. “Mom! We are the elves of Zaron! I told you before!”

Sheila laughs, and half heartedly apologizes to Kyle as she prepares dinner, making Kyle return to his room so he can change into his usual clothes.

But when he changes his hat to put on his common one and leaves on a table the one he had with the costume, he keeps thinking about the day he had today, and a defiant smile appears on his face.

Maybe they didn’t manage to come up with a plan, but The Stick of Truth will eventually return to the Elves of Zaron. And that’s something he has no doubts about.


End file.
